Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals
Spectrobes: Beyond The Portals (スペクトロブスシリーズ 超化石モンスターバトル ゲキトツ・ギャラクシー) is the sequel to the first Spectrobes game. It was devoloped by Jupiter and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The game was released in North America on November 7, 2008. Plot It has been a long time since Rallen had defeated the Krawl in Nanairo. It has also been a long time since he used the Spectrobes and the Prizmod. But five Krawl, called the High Krawl, have started it all over again. Now Rallen has to save Nanairo from the Krawl menace again. Gameplay The gameplay in this game is a lot different than Spectrobes, the original game. It has new controls and new parts. Krawl: The Krawl have gotten a lot harder in this game. The creators happened to be really strict about the properties (in the first game, you could use whatever Spectrobe you wanted to win. Now, not so much). All of the Krawl from the old game have been added, but they have managed to make a few more Krawl that have never been seen in Spectrobes. The bosses are harder too. Such as the first boss, Jado, may be hard to starters along with the other bosses. Though, when you battle Krux, he is fairly easier to defeat than Goblada in the first game. Spectrobes: In the first game, there are 76 Spectrobes, but in Spectrobes: Beyond The Portals, there are 106 new Spectrobes, thus making a total of 182 Spectrobes in the game. This considers the fact that the Dark Spectrobes count as new Spectrobes. Minerals: In Spectrobes, there are a lot of minerals, but in Spectrobes: Beyond The Portals, they get rid of most of the minerals. In Spectrobes: Beyond The Portals, the main minerals you find are Coronium, Aurorium, Flashium, and Dark. This game does keep Platinum, Pearl, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, and Gold. This game has new minerals too, such as Diamond, which you can dig up and sell for 10,000 gura. They also have Evolve Minerals, but they don't automatically evolve a Spectrobe. These minerals are Evolve L, Evolve B and Evolve M. They look a little bit like flowers. Battle: The battles in this game are different. The Krawl Vortexes will come in the colors of red, green, blue, or black. When you enter a vortex, Rallen will not be in it, just the Spectrobes. The other new thing about the battles is the fact that there are battles outside of the vortexes, in which the Krawl are called Krawl Dust. Krawl Dust are the Krawl that have names that end in Bar or Ic. Rallen kills the Krawl Dust with his weapons, while the Spectrobes kill the Krawl. DGamer In this game, you access Nintendo Wi-Fi from DGamer. If you succeed in certain things on the game, you get DGamer Honors. On DGamer, you can make your sprite however you want it. You can also look at your honors and collections. DGamer can be accessed, even if you don't start the game yet. Category:Canon Games Category:Canon Spectrobes Series Category:Spectrobes:Beyond The Portal